Akashi i Inne Zwierzęta
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "Akashi and Other Animals" - half-sleeping] Akashi ponownie przygarnia swoich przyjaciół, jednego po drugim. Jego nowi koledzy z drużyny dzielnie radzą sobie z napływem zwierzaków.


Akashi idzie w stronę akademika Rakuzanu, kiedy Tetsuya znów pojawia się w jego życiu.

W parku odbywa się zabawa w łapanie złotej rybki i Akashi podchodzi bliżej. Jego twarz promienieje.

Dwadzieścia minut później papier _poi_ nadal nie jest przerwany, ale Akashi zdążył już oczyścić pole ze wszystkich zawodników—oprócz czteroletniej dziewczynki, uderzającej w wodę piąstkami—i złapać wszystkie trzydzieści pięć złotych rybek, ku „ochom" i „achom" zebranego tłumu.

Zamierza odmówić przyjęcia swoich nagród, ale wtedy jego uwagę przyciąga samotna złota rybka. Sprzedawca łapie gwałtownie powietrze, a Akashi pochyla się, ponieważ ją _przeoczył._

Jednak kiedy ją wyławia, jest poruszony tym, że jest taka niepozorna. Że trzymała się blisko dna, pozostając w całkowitym bezruchu i naśladując linię w plastikowym zbiorniku. Że patrzy się na niego z rezygnacją i słabo porusza ustami, kiedy w końcu wyławia ją z wody.

\- No cóż, dzieciaku – wzdycha sprzedawca. – To by było na tyle, złapałeś je wszystkie. Chcesz nagrodę? – Spogląda ze smutkiem na pusty zbiornik.

Akashi kiwa głową. – Chcę ją – mówi, wciąż patrząc rybie w oczy. Wygląda całkiem jak Tetsuya.

Tak, postanawia Akashi, wracając do akademika i kiwając głowy nadzorcy. Właśnie tak ją nazwie. Tetsuya. Przysuwa torebkę do swojej twarzy. Tetsuya porusza ustami. Jest w nim coś efemerycznego. Przez lekko wystrzępione krawędzie płetw sunie po wodzie niczym mgła po niebie, niczym trójwymiarowy cień.

Tetsuya wypuszcza bąbelki, co rozprasza obawy Akashiego. Chłopak wyciąga skądś pojemnik Tupperware i wpuszcza do niego rybkę. Pamięta jak przez mgłę, że ryby potrzebują pompek i filtrów i ozdób akwariowych. Tetsuyi się to spodoba. Jutro kupi jakieś małe akwarium, a może nawet roślinkę. Jutro po szkole Akashi zdobędzie wyposażenie niezbędne do opieki nad Tetsuyą.

* * *

Następnego dnia Tetsuya nie żyje. Jego drobne, ciemne ciałko unosi się na wodzie i kiedy Akashi ostrożnie dźga je tępą stroną ołówka, nie porusza się.

Życie jest takie okrutne, myśli Akashi, wynosząc pojemnik do wspólnej jadalni, pełnej członków koszykarskiego klubu, którzy witają go chórem, co przechodzi pozostawione bez odpowiedzi. Chłopak zabiera swoją porcję i spożywa ją, kładąc martwe ciało Tetsuyi przed swoim talerzem, by udzielić sobie reprymendy. Życie jest takie kruche i ulotne. Jak mógł tak lekkomyślnie obchodzić się z Tetsuyą? Z pewnością był jakiś sposób na to, by uniknąć takiego rezultatu.

Kotarou podskakuje do stolika ze swoim własnym jedzeniem i zaczyna siorbać zupę, kiedy zauważa rybkę. Zupa wlewa mu się do nosa i chłopak obsuwa się pod stół, kaszląc i krztusząc się. Połowa pokoju rzuca się do niego, żeby upewnić się, że agonia senpaia nie zakłóci śniadania kapitana. Akashi przygląda mu się ze spokojem. Przygniata go ciężar porażki. Nawet Kotarou mógł w każdej chwili odejść. Zobaczcie jak blisko już było. Czy Akashi mógł zrobić cokolwiek, żeby temu zapobiec?

Kotarou podnosi się i siada na swoim miejscu. Patrzy prosto na przezroczystą, plastikową ściankę, wpatrując się w puste oczy Tetsuyi. Akashi z ponurą miną spożywa swoją zupę miso.

\- Dzień dobry, Akashi-kun – mówi Mibuchi, ukradkiem kopiąc Kotarou, żeby się wyprostował. – Jak ci się spał—co to jest do cholery i co to robi na stole?

Akashi wzdycha. – Tetsuya – mówi i znowu wzdycha. Oprócz niego nikt z Rakuzanu nie wiedział o Tetsuyi. – Zawiodłem go – dodaje.

Mibuchi uważnie przygląda się rybce. – Byłeś wczoraj wieczorem na festiwalu, prawda? – mówi. – Och, Akashi-kun, wiesz, że te ryby nigdy nie żyją długo.

Akashi przenosi wzrok na twarz Mibuchiego.

\- Naprawdę? – szepcze pierwszoklasista, otwierając szeroko oczy.

\- Bez przerwy ktoś w nie uderza i nikt o nie za bardzo nie dba i czasami po prostu tego nie wytrzymują – tłumaczy Mibuchi. (- Reo-nee, jesteś taki mądry! – krzyczy Kotarou w odpowiedzi na ten matczyny ton.) – Możesz wziąć sobie drugą. – Następnie marszczy brwi. – Ale naprawdę nie powinieneś – kontynuuje. – Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nie możemy trzymać tu zwierząt.

Akashi patrzy na twarz swojego nowego kolegi z drużyny. To brzmi tak prosto. Zastąpić Tetsuyę. – Rozumiem – mówi uprzejmie. Kończą śniadanie w milczeniu, po czym każdy idzie się zająć swoimi sprawami. Akashi kładzie Tetsuyę w cieniu krzewu hortensji, w wykopanym grobie. Pozwólmy mu powrócić do ziemi.

Pod koniec dnia Kotarou przynosi Akashiemu nową rybkę, trzymając ją w dłoniach jak ofiarę. Nebuya wygląda na zrezygnowanego, ponieważ przyszło mu nieść akwarium, w którym znajdowało się kilka pudełek i pojemników w workach. Akashi już chce zaprotestować – _nie mogą_ trzymać tu zwierząt. Akashi nie ma czasu na to, żeby być odpowiedzialnym za kolejne życie, bez względu na to jak maleńkie by ono nie było. Ale wtedy spogląda na niego para pustych oczu. Rybka otwiera usta. Zamyka. Tetsuya Drugi. Akashi wyciąga rękę po plastikowy woreczek, ciepły od dłoni Kotaro, i przytula go do siebie. Tetsuya patrzy na niego.

Zrobi to.

* * *

\- Wygląda na takiego… szczęśliwego – mówi Kotarou. – Spokojnego.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że Akashi z Teikou zatęskni za domem – dziwi się Mibuchi. – Ale oczywiście zatęsknił! To takie urocze. Spójrzcie na niego. Rozmawia ze swoją małą rybką. Której nadał imię. Nie będzie jakimś dziwadłem jak _wy dwaj_.

\- On rozmawia z rybą – zaznacza Nebuya. Patrzy się w zamyśleniu na uchylone drzwi. – Wiesz, że będzie miał kłopoty, jeśli dowiedzą się, że nielegalnie trzyma zwierzaka.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Akashi-kun miał kłopoty – mówi Mibuchi, co jest prawdą. Co więcej, nie wyobraża sobie, żeby Akashi zrobił cokolwiek, przez co miałby kłopoty. – Poza tym, ty przez cały czas jesz w swoim pokoju, a _to_ jest wbrew zasadom.

\- Udowodnij to – mówi Nebuya.

\- Możemy to _wyczuć_ , ty—

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy wiedzieli o tym w gimnazjum - mówi Kotarou, ignorując to wszystko.

Mibuchi pociąga nosem. – On jest miłośnikiem zwierząt – mówi rzucający obrońca. Kotarou nie musi przypominać im o tych przepełnionych rozpaczą latach, kiedy grali przeciwko niepokonanej drużynie Teikou. – To słodkie.

* * *

Możliwe, że to Tetsuya Czwarty pierwszy przykuwa uwagę Akashiego. Jest ich cała gromada: małych, energicznych i zdezorientowanych rybek w uszczelnionych plastikowych woreczkach. Prawie je mija, myśląc, że są tylko dziwacznymi, chociaż realistycznymi, breloczkami. Jedna z nich się porusza i Akashi zatrzymuje się. Podchodzi do nich. Nieduży tłum dziewczyn rozchodzi się na boki, żeby zrobić mu miejsce. Naturalnie.

Przygląda się paczkom ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Z pewnością nie może być w nich wystarczająco dużo powietrza, żeby utrzymać rybki przy życiu przez—Akashi zerka na bok—dwa miesiące, jak obiecuje plakat. Grupa dziewcząt zachwyca się swoimi rybkami i Akashi powstrzymuje się przed powiedzeniem im, żeby wystrzegały się nieumyślnego okrucieństwa wobec zwierząt.

Następnie patrzy na drugą część towarów ulicznego handlarza. Małe wersje breloczków z żółwiami. NA SZCZĘŚCIE - głosi znak, razem z powtarzającym się zapewnieniem, że ozdoby będą żyły przez dwa miesiące. Został już tylko jeden z nich, ekstremalnie flegmatyczny gad o lodowatym spojrzeniu. Stawia swoje maleńkie stópki na plastikowej ściance torebki, w której ledwo się mieści. To nawet nie jest żółw wodny. To żółw lądowy. Akashi czuję się urażony w imieniu tych wszystkich nieodpowiednio traktowanych dzikich zwierząt. To przecież jasne, że to zwierzę tak naprawdę żyje na lądzie, wzdycha.

Delikatnie podnosi żółwia i piorunuje handlarza wzrokiem.

Akashi nie musi płacić za żółwia i z oburzeniem wraca do akademika. Wystarczy kilka minut pracy nożyczkami i żółw jest wolny. Przechadza się po stercie chusteczek, żeby wyschnąć.

Akashi stawia żółwia na biurku i wyjmuje odpowiednie pudełko, żeby urządzić mu w nim mieszkanie. Będzie potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie go doglądał. Może Kotarou sprawdzi się pod tym względem. Może—

Tetsuya Trzeci podpływa do ścianki akwarium, żeby przyjrzeć się żółwiowi. Gad podnosi do góry swoją małą główkę i spogląda na rybkę. Płetwy Tetsuyi błyskają groźnie.

Akashi sprawdza Oha-Asa na swoim telefonie, tak dla pewności. Zmienił telefon po ukończeniu gimnazjum, ale zakładka pozostała nietknięta.

* * *

\- Och – mówi Mibuchi. – To—takie okrutne. Jak uroczo. Oczywiście, że musiałeś go uratować! – Wyciąga rękę, żeby poklepać Akashiego po głowie. Powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. Kotarou jakimś cudem nie zjawił się dzisiaj na wezwanie Akashiego.

\- Co one jedzą? – pyta z zaciekawieniem Nebuya. – Wiesz, jeśli trochę podrosną, będzie z nich dobry ob—

Akashi lekko obraca głowę w jego kierunku.

\- Yyy, no, oczywiście, że musiałeś go uratować – mówi Nebuya. – Bardzo miło z twojej strony. Biedny maluszek.

\- Ma na imię Shintarou – oznajmia Akashi. Przesuwa palcami pod uniesioną dumnie, małą główką.

\- Miał wielkie szczęście – odzywa się Mibuchi - że się pojawiłeś.

\- Owszem – mówi Akashi, po czym dodaje ni stąd, ni zowąd: - Jego szczęśliwym przedmiotem był breloczek do telefonu.

Po tym jak wychodzi z pokoju—ostrożnie karmiąc Shintarou staranie umytymi liśćmi sałaty ze stoiska rodziny Nebuyi z bento na wynos—Mibuchi nachyla się do swojego kolegi z drużyny.

\- To brzmi znajomo – mówi. – Shintarou. Shintarou. Hmm.

Nebuya wzrusza ramionami. – Nie wiem – oznajmia. – To uroczy żółwik. Ale gdzie on zamierza go trzymać? W pudełku? W ogrodzie?

\- Wszystko jedno – mówi Mibuchi z obrazą w głosie. – To nie jest ważne.

* * *

Z Daikim wszystko jest dużo prostsze. (W końcu to Daiki.) Pada deszcz. Jest kotek i jest pudełko.

Jego bracia i siostry już nie żyją, ale kiedy Akashi wkłada ręce do pudełka, Daiki otwiera oczka koloru najgłębszego, najczystszego błękitu. Jest cały czarny, poza jasnoróżowym pyszczkiem, który gryzie palce Akashiego do krwi.

Kociak wychyla się spod marynarki Akashiego podczas zajęć i w klasie rozlegają się damskie piski. Shirogane-sensei tylko wzdycha.

* * *

Po lekcjach Akashi udaje się na pewną wizytę, więc zostają z małą, czarną kulką futra—morderczym, żądnym krwi demonem z piekieł—zaniesioną do sali klubowej i owiniętą w koszulkę sportową Akashiego oraz poważnymi i pośpiesznymi instrukcjami Akashiego, dotyczącymi opieki nad Daikim.

\- To wymyka się spod kontroli – mówi Mibuchi, po odkryciu, że Daiki robi się słodki jak cukierek kiedy pochyla się nad nim jakaś dziewczyna i szczebiocze do niego, przytulając go do piersi, po czym rzuca potworem przez całą szatnię. Dzięki Bogu za menedżerów.

\- Uroczy, mówisz – narzeka Nebuya, ssąc swoje palce. – To normalne dla dzieciaka mieszkającego po raz pierwszy poza domem, mówisz. Jeśli do Międzyszkolnych będziemy mieli słonia, to będzie twoja wina.

\- Tetsuya był uroczy – mówi Mibuchi. – _Tetsuya_ był normalny. Shintarou był po prostu owocem podstawowej ludzkiej dobroci. A Daiki to… Daiki. Kociak znaleziony w pudełku przy drodze. To tak jakbyśmy żyli w mandze. – Ale Daiki _jest_ przystojny. Mibuchi mógłby patrzeć w te oczy bez końca.

\- Daiki – mówi Nebuya w zamyśleniu. – Czy my mówimy o _Aomine_ Daikim?

\- Co? – pyta Mibuchi. – Chodzi ci o asa Teikou? Chodzi ci— Jak jeden mąż obracają głowy w kierunku szafki Akashiego. Nie są nawet pewni dlaczego to robią. – _Aomine Daiki_?

\- Powiedziałeś, że ten żółw to Shintarou – mówi Kotarou, sprawdzając na telefonie porady dotyczące opieki nad kotami. - …Midorima Shintarou?

Zapada cisza. Mibuchi, tak samo jak wszyscy Niekoronowani, tak samo jak wszystkie licealne kluby koszykarskie w Japonii, ma wyryte w mózgu nazwiska członków Pokolenia Cudów. W końcu to nie tak, że nie wiedzą kim jest Midorima. Akashi co jakiś czas o nim wspomina, chociaż zwykle w kontekście tego, ile partii shogi udało im się rozegrać przez internet w czasie jednej wolnej nocy, zanim Midorima musiał iść spać. Przez te kilka miesięcy między ich wygraną w Turnieju Narodowym a ukończeniem gimnazjum plotki zdążyły się już wszędzie roznieść: to oczywiste, że dotarły też do Rakuzanu. Gdzie indziej mogliby pójść mistrzowie, jeśli nie do takiej prestiżowej szkoły? Może jeden czy dwóch z nich postanowiło pójść gdzieś indziej, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc, wyobrażali sobie, że elita Teikou bez większych problemów stanie się elitą Rakuzanu.

Zamiast tego każdy członek Pokolenia Cudów poszedł do innego liceum i stał się wrogiem pozostałych. Akashi może nazwać jednego zwierzaka imieniem swojego vice-kapitana w ramach osobistego żartu. Ale teraz jest _jeszcze jeden_.

Teraz jest Daiki. Tak jak Aomine Daiki. Wszyscy mieli _jego_ nazwisko wyryte w głowach. Tę całą zwinność i dominację, niepowstrzymanego asa Teikou. – Czy w Teikou był jakiś Tetsuya? – rzuca pytanie. Wszyscy się nad tym zastanawiają, jest tego pewny. Wszyscy. Może któryś z nieregularnych z większą obsesją na punkcie Pokolenia Cudów zauważyłby już związek między tymi faktami, zamiast przypisywać to nieprzemijającemu i wszechogarniającemu _dziwactwu_ swojego kapitana albo jego wyraźnej wielkoduszności w stosunku do małych, bezbronnych zwierzaków.

\- _Ty_ go o to zapytaj – mówi Nebuya. – Ja muszę później zabrać tego małego potwora do weterynarza. W razie czego będziesz za to odpowiadał.

* * *

Nawet Akashi jest gotowy przyznać, że być może przeliczył się z siłami, jeśli chodziło o Daikiego. Ale za każdym razem, gdy o tym myśli, widzi przed oczami twarz Momoi-san. Jej pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. Jej stanowczy głos. Jej wspaniałe—cóż. Jej oddane i troskliwe serce. Co on może na to powiedzieć? Mam już czwartego Tetsuyę i wygląda na to, że teraz rybki zaczynają żyć dłużej niż tydzień, mam Shintarou i myślę, że niedługo nauczy się grać w shogi, miałem Daikiego i wyrzuciłem go na ulicę.

Nawet akwarium Tetsuyi, pełne kołyszących się morskich roślin, robi wyrzuty Akashiemu. Nie podda się. Jak może zrezygnować z Daikiego, który maszeruje w tę i z powrotem po jego biurku, piszcząc i przeszkadzając Shintarou?

Shintarou z godnością chowa się do skorupy i siedzi tam, dopóki Akashi nie zabiera Daikiego, żeby go skarcić. Daiki—tak jak jego imiennik—całkowicie odmawia słuchania wykładu Akashiego, turlając się na plecach i chwytając łapkami powietrze, kiedy czerwonowłosy próbuje uzmysłowić mu drastyczność jego działań. Shintarou wchodzi do namiotu z podręczników i kipi ze złości, kiedy Akashi daje Daikiemu porady i drapie go po brzuszku, głaszcząc jego miękkie uszka. To też jest Daiki, ta nieoczekiwana słodycz.

I wtedy Akashi zauważa. Tetsuya Czwarty nie żyje. W końcu Akashi znajduje wysuszone ciałko między biurkiem a ścianą i dochodzi do wniosku, że świat mógł być zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem dla Tetsuyi Czwartego. Wkłada do akwarium małą piłkę do koszykówki, która odbija się o pompkę. Tetsuya kocha koszykówkę. Koszykówka musi sprawić, że życie Tetsuyi stanie się wartościowe.

* * *

Tetsuyi Piątego nigdy nie znaleziono.

* * *

Kiedy umiera Tetsuya Szósty, wydaje mu się, że nawet Shintarou obchodzi żałobę, żując liść sałaty z większą powagą niż zwykle. Kotarou narzeka, że Daiki leży chory w pokoju wspólnym, więc Daiki również musi cierpieć.

Właściciel sklepu ze zwierzętami wygląda na zmieszanego, kiedy Akashi domaga się większej stabilności psychicznej u swoich Tetsuyi, jakby była to rzecz, która nigdy nie przyszła mu do głowy. Jak ktoś może trzymać rybki w ten sposób? Niektórzy ludzie po prostu nie nadają się do bycia miłośnikami zwierząt.

* * *

Kiedy przychodzi kolej na Tetsuyę Siódmego, Akashi przyłapuje Daikiego na akcie konsumpcji biednego ciałka i szok z powodu tego wydarzenia sprawia, że czerwonowłosy osuwa się po framudze drzwi.

Powinien się tego spodziewać, myśli po tym jak Daiki dostaje klapsa, a ktoś szuka akwarium z pokrywką. Na zewnątrz jeden z bardziej wrażliwych pierwszoklasistów, odpowiadający za codzienną opiekę nad Tetsuyą, szlocha w ramię Kotarou. Akashi podziela jego smutek. Biedny Tetsuya. Skąd Akashi miał wiedzieć, że Daiki zachowa się wbrew swojej naturze?

Absurdalne.

* * *

Daiki rozwiązuje wszystkie ich problemy, kiedy postanawia zostać podwórkowym kotem, wracając tylko na karmienie, pieszczoty i sen. _Bardzo_ podobnie do prawdziwego Daikiego. Akashi notuje to sobie w głowie. Przynajmniej Daiki wciąż ma swoją śliczną, czerwoną obróżkę z danymi Akashiego i wróci zawsze, kiedy będzie tego chciał.

Co prawda nie zbyt często ma na to ochotę. Zawsze, kiedy wraca, drapie ze smutkiem w akwarium, po czym robi sobie drzemkę na poduszce Akashiego, sycząc za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mu przeszkadza.

\- Masz rację – mówi Akashi do Shintarou, wycofując się do pokoju wspólnego, kiedy grupa graczy drugiego składu idzie po Daikiego, żeby go wykąpać, niosąc żółwia pod ręką. – To dla niego bardzo typowe.

Shintarou wyrusza na wycieczkę po pokoju wspólnym i natychmiast grzęźnie pod stołem, drapiąc głośno w podłogę, dopóki Akashi nie odsuwa kilku mebli, żeby go uwolnić, z trudem podnosząc kanapę.

Niestety, to również jest typowe.

* * *

Od incydentu z Daikim Akashi zdobył wśród dziewczyn z Rakuzanu opinię miłośnika zwierząt. _Jest taki perfekcyjny_ \- wzdychają, przechodząc obok niego. _Taki odpowiedzialny i miły._

Pewna zdesperowana dziewczyna przyniosła do szkoły małe swojego chomika i teraz rozdaje je przy szkolnej bramie, namierzając podatne na wpływy pierwszoklasistki, które całe promienieją na widok przechodzącego obok nich Akashiego.

Członek trzeciego składu wpada w pośpiechu do szatni, żeby zaalarmować regularnego o trasie ich kapitana. Mibuchi zapomina o rozsądku i po prostu _biegnie._

Za późno. Akashi patrzy się świecącymi oczami na ich malutką klatkę, a dziewczyna gruchocze do niego, że są takie słodkie i urocze z pyszczkami pełnymi jedzenia—

\- Atsushi – oświadcza z satysfakcją Akashi i pod koniec dnia przynosi Reo ulotkę bogatą w informacje na temat opieki nad chomikiem.

* * *

Akashi rozwija w sobie niepokojący nawyk noszenia ze sobą Shintarou, a zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy gra w shogi—czyli przez większość czasu.

\- Nie nudzi ci się granie przez cały czas z samym sobą? – pyta Kotarou.

\- Grałem z Shintarou – oświadcza w zamyśleniu Akashi.

\- Yyy…

Akashi patrzy na Shintarou, który je jagody z ręki Reo, po czym przygląda się uważnie graczom pierwszego składu. – Midorima Shintarou – wyjaśnia. – Często ze sobą graliśmy. Gram przeciwko sobie, grając tak, jakby grał on.

Słychać zbiorowe „oooch", świadczące o zrozumieniu. Kilka osób kiwa głowami. Akashi-san jest _intelektualistą_. Inteligentni ludzie robią takie rzeczy. Co wydaje się szalone. Ale to nieważne.

\- Więc dlaczego po prostu z nim nie zagrasz? – pyta nietaktownie Nebuya. Mibuchi szybko kopie go w nogę.

Akashi spuszcza wzrok. – Szkoła Shintarou przygotowuje się na jego letni obóz treningowy – mówi. – Nie ma dostępu do komputera. Reo, myślę, że Shintarou ma już dość.

Kotarou próbuje go rozweselić. – Ale teraz masz Shintarou, więc jest dobrze! – krzyczy, łapiąc za żółwia i stawiając go po drugiej strony planszy shogi.

To, uświadamia sobie Mibuchi, jest być może najsmutniejsza rzecz, jaką słyszał w swoim życiu.

\- Tak – mówi Akashi i zabiera Shintarou, zanim żółw zdąży znowu wejść na planszę i porozrzucać figury.

* * *

Nadchodzi lato. Rakuzan jak zwykle bez przeszkód dąży do zwycięstwa. W tym turnieju nie będą grać z imiennikiem Shintarou, ale dobór drużyn wywołał podekscytowanie pośród członków klubu, którzy uznają siebie za ekspertów w licealnej koszykówce. Ci wszyscy, którzy wierzą, że Akashi Seijuurou poprowadzi ich do pewnego zwycięstwa w rozgrywkach przeciwko jego byłym kolegom z drużyny. Dodanie po jednym graczu do każdej z drużyn diametralnie zmieniło sytuację.

Akashi nie gra. Trenuje, ale nie zależy mu na udziale w meczu. Nie pragnie boiska i piłki w sposób, jakiego można oczekiwać od geniusza. Nie musi. Rakuzan nie spodziewa się żadnej konkurencji.

Kiedy Touou Gakuen nie wystawia na boisko Aomine Daikiego, Rakuzan myśli, że ich kapitan może być rozczarowany. Może. Tylko może.

Cytat Akashiego zostaje wywieszony na szkolnej tablicy i ogłoszony w całej Japonii. To szczera prawda, chociaż Touou Gakuen zgrzyta zębami, kiedy to słyszy.

Na szczęście zwycięstwo niekoniecznie wiąże się z dobrą zabawą.

* * *

Akashi się nudzi, co nie jest niczym niezwykłym. I chociaż nieczęsto chodzi na ciągnące się bez końca domówki u swoich przyjaciół, pewne imprezy są nie do uniknięcia, bez względu na monotonne rozmowy i to, jak niewiele czasu zostało do Międzyszkolnych. Wchodzi do posiadłości, potykając się jakimś cudem o jej właściciela, który zostawił swoich gości, żeby pobawić się ze swoją suczką i jej małymi szczeniaczkami.

Z jakiegoś powodu Akashi wcale go za to nie wini. Mimo iż psy nie są takie uspokajające jak Tetsuya, ani dostojne jak Shintarou, Akashi doskonale rozumie pragnienie towarzystwa zwierzęcia. Nawet kiedy Suoh-san zaprasza go do siebie, chcąc pokazać mu swoje śliczne pieski, Akashi myśli o swoich własnych towarzyszach. Zostały już nakarmione. Pewnie układają się do snu. Akashi wzdycha.

Suoh-san podaje mu szczeniaczka z promiennym uśmiechem, błyszczącymi oczkami i lśniącą sierścią—co tu dużo mówić, piesek jest masą złotego futra i radości. Większość szczeniaczków jest już zarezerwowana, wyjaśnia chłopak, żeby zostać oddana ludziom, których Akashi zna jako właścicieli jednych z większych przedsiębiorstw w Japonii. Ludziom, którzy, jak twierdzi Suoh-san, naprawdę _docenią_ szczenięta Antoinette.

Patrząc na Suoh-san, Akashi sądzi, że tak właśnie będzie.

Poza jednym, wyjaśnia Suoh-san. Poza tym jednym. Tym, którego trzyma Akashi. On nie ma jeszcze domu. Jest bezdomny. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto go pokocha.

Uścisk Akashiego zaciska się na miniaturowym szczęściu, zanim chłopak zdąża się powstrzymać.

\- Jak go nazwiesz? – pyta Suoh-san ściszonym głosem.

\- Ryouta – odpowiada bez namysłu Akashi. Ale nie, nie może wziąć Ryouty. Tetsuya, Shintarou i Atsushi, których chowa pod łóżkiem nie rzucają się w oczy, a Daiki może uchodzić za bezpańskiego kota, dokarmianego przez szczodrych mieszkańców budynku. Ale w akademiku Rakuzanu nie można trzymać dużych zwierząt, a właściwie żadnych zwierząt. A Ryouta będzie duży i kłopotliwy. Ryouta będzie zajmował dużo czasu, myśli Akashi, patrząc na matkę siedzącą dumnie ze swoim potomstwem. Antoinette ma długą sierść oraz łapy i jest piękna. Czy naprawdę może usprawiedliwiać przygarnięcie Ryouty tym, że w przeciwnym razie piesek przez kilka miesięcy byłby w tym domu całkiem sam? Nie, nie może. Ostrożnie próbuje oddać Ryoutę w ramiona Suoh-san i wszystko wyjaśnia. W życiu Akashiego nie ma dla niego miejsca. (Ryouta dobrze walczył na Międzyszkolnych, Ryouta w końcu zmierzył się z Daikim—)

Ryouta piszczy.

Na twarzy Suoh-san pojawia się smutek.

Cóż, Akashi się poprawia. W _szkole_ Akashiego nie ma dla niego miejsca.

Kiedy pojawia się nowy kompleks sportowy, w akademiku Rakuzanu jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca, żeby Ryouta mógł towarzyszyć drużynie koszykarskiej w trakcie rozgrzewki, szczekając radośnie przy każdym okrążeniu. Ryouta kładzie swoją uroczą główkę na kolanach Akashiego i zostawia złotą sierść na brązowej marynarce i jest wiecznie porywany przez dziewczyny, które zakładają mu sweterki i wstążki, ale zdecydowanie największy sukces odnosi z kolegami z drużyny Akashiego, którzy dzielą się na grupy, kłócąc się, że dostojność Shintarou przewyższa zarozumiałość Daikiego. Akashi nie jest tym zaskoczony.

Daiki i Shintarou i Atsushi i Tetsuya patrzą z niedowierzaniem na zwierzaka, który słucha się komend typu „siad" i „zostań" i „nie wspinaj się na moją twarz". Największą miłością Ryouty—ku pewnemu rozbawieniu Akashiego—są Daiki i Tetsuya, ale Daiki jest kapryśny i z chęcią sprawiłby, żeby Ryouta uciekł, żałośnie skomląc, ponieważ to jego powinno się głaskać i tulić, a Akashi dostał nauczkę, żeby nie trzymać rybek w pobliżu innych zwierząt, więc Tetsuya Dwunasty znajduje się poza zasięgiem Ryouty i szczeniak może tylko wpatrywać się w akwarium, leżąc na plecach, podczas gdy Tetsuya spokojnie pływa sobie w tę i z powrotem. Akashi łaskocze go po brzuszku stopą w skarpetce.

To taki dobry pies.

* * *

\- Kise Ryouta z Kaijou – informuje Nebuya, potwierdzając to, co już wiedzieli. Kotarou i czterech chłopaków z pierwszego składu bawią się w berka z hałaśliwym Ryoutą i grają w koszykówkę, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na zbliżające się załamanie nerwowe genialnego kapitana Rakuzanu.

\- Czy to już wszyscy? – pyta z uczuciem Reo. Puchar Zimowy jest coraz bliżej i mimo iż w Rakuzanie nie brakuje zawodników, to opieka nad zwierzętami wydaje się być stratą czasu. Poza tym oglądanie filmów z meczy byłej drużyny Teikou robi się coraz bardziej zniechęcające, głównie dlatego, że Akashi zawsze twierdzi, iż wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia czy mówi o ludziach czy o ich zwierzęcych wersjach, nawet gdy ewidentnie tak _nie jest._ \- To już wszyscy, prawda? Skończyliśmy? To już koniec? Nawet Sei-chan nie wyciągnie znikąd członków drużyny, nie? – Wciąż nie wiedzą kim jest ten cały _Tetsuya_ , poza tym, że jego dwudziesta inkarnacja pływa w pokoju Akashiego, popychając pyszczkiem maleńką piłkę do koszykówki.

* * *

Po finale wiedzą już kim jest Tetsuya.

* * *

Reo maszeruje szybko i wciąga w zasadzkę Midorimę Shintarou—tego _prawdziwego_ , nie żółwia, którego zabronili przynieść Akashiemu na stadion, żeby towarzyszył im w ceremonii zamknięcia. Wyjaśnienie mu sytuacji zajmuje tylko kilka minut. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Midorimy, pewne wiadomości i komentarze stają się nagle jasne, zanim Reo wygłasza mu kazanie.

Z jego opowieści wynika, że źle postępowali ze swoim kapitanem, wliczając w to fakt, że pozwolili mu przekształcić akademik w menażerię, jak również to, że nie udało im się wystarczająco zająć czymś Akashiego, żeby tego nie robił. Reo chce zaprotestować. To nie tak, że Sei-chan dał im instrukcje w stylu: „nie pozwólcie mi iść na festiwal bez opieki" albo: „jeśli to zrobicie, natychmiast zabierzcie mi wszystkie moje nagrody".

\- Murasakibara zawsze to robi – informuje ich Midorima. – Zabiera rybkę, zjada to, co da się zjeść, a reszty się pozbywa.

Przepraszam, że nie jesteśmy wami, ma ochotę powiedzieć Reo. Przepraszam, że nie jesteśmy dla niego wystarczający. Przepraszam, że tęskni za wami tak bardzo, że _rozmawia z żółwiem_. Może gdyby któryś z was kiedykolwiek zechciał do niego zadzwonić, żeby zobaczyć jak sobie radzi—

\- Rozmawia z nimi – próbuje wyjaśnić. – Bez przerwy rozmawia z Shintarou. Z Tetsuyą. Poucza chomika i Ryoutę i Daikiego, nawet kiedy go nie słuchają. Nigdy nie rozmawia z _nami_.

Zapada cisza. Uroczy rozgrywający Shutoku dosłownie skręca się ze śmiechu. Śmieje się tak mocno, że nie może nawet odpowiednio złapać oddechu, żeby jego śmiech był słyszalny. Z trudem łapie powietrze między napadami niemej głupawki.

\- To nie brzmi jak Akashi-kun – odzywa się nowy głos.

Reo podskakuje z piskiem. Midorima upuszcza miętowe pastylki.

\- Byłem tu przez cały czas – mówi Kuroko Tetsuya. Reo tylko wpatruje się w niego. Ostatni Tetsuya jest pięknym, czarnym samcem ze srebrnymi akcentami, które błyszczą się, kiedy porusza płetwami na widok twarzy, jedzenia, Shintarou i promieni światła. Mibuchi nie dostrzega podobieństwa. – Zwierzaki, mówisz.

\- Jeden za każdego z was – tłumaczy Reo. Znowu pozwala im przejrzeć album. Osobiście uważa, że zdjęcie przedstawiające Ryoutę i Daikiego drzemiących w promieniach słońca jest urocze. Krzyżuje ramiona i czeka.

Midorima i Kuroko wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Reo nie musi mieć jakichś wspaniałych oczu, żeby zobaczyć, co próbują sobie przekazać. _Lepiej oni niż my_ – mówią wyraźnie ich oczy.

\- Przepraszam, że nie możemy wam pomóc – mówi grzecznie Kuroko Tetsuya. Midorima Shintarou tylko poprawia okulary w zamyśleniu.

Reo odchodzi, a przynajmniej próbuje odejść.

Rozgrywający Shutoku biegnie za nim. – Czekaj, czekaj – woła. – Możesz mi wysłać to zdjęcie z żółwiem? Myśleliście kiedyś o tym, żeby owinąć go taśmą? Mogę dostać zdjęcie _czegoś takiego_?

* * *

Dzień później, po spędzeniu wolnego czasu w Tokio, Akashi wraca do akademiku z roślinką, którą podaje Nebuyi.

\- Co to jest? – pyta nastolatek.

\- To dla was wszystkich – mówi Akashi i zdejmuje szalik.

\- To drzewko pieniężne – informuje któryś z chłopaków. – Przynosi szczęście. – Akashi unosi brwi i spogląda na roślinę.

\- To od Midorimy-kun – mówi Reo, czytając przyczepioną karteczkę. – Pisze, że to podarunek dla całego klubu. Na szczęście. Pisze, że będziemy go potrzebować.

Akashi patrzy na drzewko z powątpiewaniem. – Szczęście – mówi.

\- Jak się nazywa? – dopytuje się Kotarou, który nigdy nie ma dość.

Oczy wszystkich obecnych przenoszą się na Akashiego, ale on wygląda na zbitego z tropu. To nie możliwe, że _już_ skończyli mu się koledzy z drużyny, rywale, towarzysze. Co prawda, drzewko wcale nie _wygląda_ jak Taiga. Albo Teppei. Cóż, może Teppei. Kiyoshi nie zrobił się ani trochę mniej irytujący od gimnazjum.

\- Nazwiemy go Sei-chan – oświadcza Reo. – I będziemy go trzymać w pokoju klubu. Wiecie, rozmowy dobrze wpływają na rośliny.

Akashi przygładza włosy. – Sei-chan – mówi bez emocji w głosie.

Kotarou zrywa liść i podaje go Shintarou, który przygląda mu się uważnie, po czym zaczyna go głośno przeżuwać. – Uważam, że to ładne imię.


End file.
